


No bloody way!

by LinLovesYou



Series: Lin Loves You [4]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Lin x Reader, LinLovesYou
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 20:41:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6344392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinLovesYou/pseuds/LinLovesYou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Young Lin Beifong x fem!reader.</p><p>She couldn't just die yet, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	No bloody way!

**Author's Note:**

> „I was searching for fanfictions, and I became so angry when I didn’t find a LinxReader fic, that I wrote a series.”
> 
> Sorry for my terrible grammar, I’m trying my best to improve it.
> 
> Hope you like it c:

You knew something was wrong, when she didn’t come that night. You could feel something unsettling in your stomach. You waited there for an hour, before you went home.  
‘Maybe she was just busy with something? Or she forgot? Or fell asleep....or anything..... Right?’ you were so lost in your thoughts, you didn’t even realise you arrived at home. Your family was sleeping already, so you had to be very, very quiet.  
‘I’ll find out tomorrow, I guess.’ you thought as you laid down on your bed. 

You opened your eyes to see your room being fully sunlit. It was strange; you tend to wake up before sunrise.  
As you went into the kitchen, you spotted today’s newspapers. You were searching for a job, so reading the news and advertisements every morning was your routine.  
You only read a headline, when your heart almost stopped. You thought you were about to have a cardiac arrest. 

 

„TRIAD ATTACKS POLICE STATION, KILLING MANY” 

 

No way...... No bloody hell way could this happen to you. No, Lin couldn’t be dead. No way. You had to find out. 

 

You rushed into the city, barely saying „goodbye” to your parents. There were two places for you to go: the station itself (you don’t like crowded places, mainly when something happened there, so no), and the hospital. If Lin was alive – you were sure she was-, you could more or less easily find her there. 

This was your luckiest day, it seems: as soon as you reached the hospital you spotted a dark haired figure, who was wearing a metalbender uniform. At first you thought of asking them where the victims were, but something even better happened.

You realised it was the chief of police, Toph. You didn’t like speaking with strangers, so you just followed her, in hopes she will eventually end up at Lin’s room (you were a hundred percent sure she would visit her officers, but you didn’t know if after or before her daughter, probably depending on who was more injured).  
She entered a room, but you couldn’t see inside, there were no windows, not even on the door. The only thing you could do is wait. Wait until she comes out, then enter, hoping you won’t break into a stranger’s room. Time was killing your nerves; you hated waiting, mostly in these kinds of situations. 

You were so focused on your thoughts, you didn’t know how much time has passed, but the door opened, revealing a very tired looking chief. She then went to the end of the corridor, turning left, you guessed into another room.  
You inhaled a big amount of air, before you slowly opened the door.  
The picture you saw was relieving and awful.  
It was her, she was alive. On the other hand she was severely injured. Many bandages covered her arms and some other parts of her body, making you very nervous.  
„Oh, Lin, what happened?” you touched her forehead; you could feel she was having a fever.  
„Oh, hey, nice seeing you here, Pibo. How did you find me?” her voice was raspy, her throat probably dried during the last 24 hours.  
„I widely guessed. You either had to be here or at the station helping others.” playing with her hair now relaxed both of you.  
„Didn’t you think of me being dead, huh?” Lin asked with her eyes closed, she was tired, after all. Being attacked, getting severely injured, and having a fever really didn’t do any good to her.  
„No. Never. You are too strong to be dead this easily.” you couldn’t hold her hand, you didn’t want to hurt her, and to be honest, it was killing you. 

“I’m so happy you came to see me...” she merely opened her eyes, looking at you. You couldn’t decide whether she had tears in them because of the pain she felt, or because it meant so much to her that you actually came. Maybe she was just both mentally and physically exhausted....Or all of them.....

“I love you so much, it is only natural if I come to see you.” she was about to reply to that when the door shot open.

A young, rather tall man entered. He had no hair to cover his light blue tattoo on top of his head.

„Oh my god, Lin what happened? Are you okay?” He stepped to the other side of the bed, and grabbed her hand. She winced in pain. That was the moment you realised who he is: the guy, who left Lin a little while ago.  
„Can’t you see you are hurting her, you dumbfuck?!”  
„What did you just say? Who are you, anyway?”  
„None of your damn business.” he looked at you dumbfounded. Probably no one has ever spoken to him like that, because of his father, but you didn’t care one bit. He was hurting her both physically both mentally.

„How dare you use that language with me?!” You were about to reply, but Lin cut you short.

„Please, Tenzin, just leave me and her alone.” she sounded so weak, it broke your heart. He looked shocked by Lin’s words.

„Is she-” he pointed at you.

„Why do you even care?! It’s none of your concerns, so just leave us alone, I have nothing to do with you anymore...” Lin snapped at him. While you tried to calm her a little, he looked at the two of you, pure shocked expression on his face. Almost heartbroken, but you didn’t care. Not one bit about his little precious feelings.

After a little while he just stormed out, without a word, almost knocking down Lin’s mom.

„Hello to you too, Tenzin.” she growled at him. Her tone changed a lot, when she started speaking to Lin. „Hey there, badgermole. I have to go now, so if you need anything, just call for a nurse.”

„All right, mom, no problem.”

„Who is this young lady, by the way, a nurse maybe? And why is her heart beating so crazy fast?” You glanced at each other with Lin.

„Oh, no, I’m just a friend, who came to visit her.” you lied.

„Okay, then take a good care of her while I’m not here, yeah?”

„Yes, chief!”

After Toph was gone, you heard a chuckle coming from Lin.

„What?”

„You are basically a terrible liar, you know.....not to mention my mom uses „seismic sense” to tell if some is lying.....so I guess she knows you are not just a friend.” You looked at her shocked, then muttered a barely audible „Oh, damn it..” She laughed full heartedly at your embarrassment.

„Oh, what are you laughing at now, hey...you.....you little badgermole....” You mocked her a little.

„Hey, you don’t get to call me that! Be happy I let you call me „Linny”! Ugh...” it was your turn to laugh. She was so damn cute when she blushed.

„But, you know....she didn’t throw you out of the window, so I guess it’s all right!” You both laughed, forgetting about the whole situation you were in.

You were so happy, it seemed like she has been switched to another, a „full of life” version of her very self. This was the least you could do for her; her wellbeing meant a lot to you, then and even now.

**Author's Note:**

> http://linlovesyou.tumblr.com/


End file.
